


the past is shit, innit? (but the future is shittier)

by bigmenwinthese



Series: the past is shit, innit? (but the future is shittier) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Forgiveness, Frenemies, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Characters, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Redemption, Sort Of, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, again im not sure where im going with this, and past tommy learns how traumatized he is, basically past dream learns how much of a dick he is, but at the same time theyre not??, crack fic?, future dream and future tommy are kinda like friends in this, like wilbur and schlatt, sorta - Freeform, the revive book does exist but i have something planned for that :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmenwinthese/pseuds/bigmenwinthese
Summary: “So I’m dead and…”“And I’m in prison…?” Past Dream finished Past Tommy’s sentence, as they both stared at the two people standing in front of them, still trying to process that information.“Yup.” Future Dream popped the ‘p’ while Phantommy let out a hum in agreement.You know, Dream would have tea-kettle laughed if he was told he'd be put in prison on his own server and Tommy would have protested that he can’t die just by getting beaten up to death by a goddamn potato because if he did, then he’ll go out with a bang since that’s his style…But here they are, mouths slightly agape as they stared at future Dream’s tattered orange prison clothing and future Tommy’s gruesome ghostly figure, stuck in a cell made out of obsidian.“I know, the future’s shit, innit?”Or, L’Manburg VS SMP era Tommy and Dream accidentally ends up in the future, and they get to meet their future selves and (hopefully) learn to not repeat the same mistakes they made.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the past is shit, innit? (but the future is shittier) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196513
Comments: 25
Kudos: 271
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	the past is shit, innit? (but the future is shittier)

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder I'm only using their characters and not the actual people. Please read the tags to know what you're about to read.

“One… Two… Three… Four…” 

The countdown began as Tommy and Dream turned their backs against each other, walking along the wooden path that would soon be someone’s deathbed. Tommy gripped the handle of his bow tightly, feeling the eyes on him.    
  


He has to do this. He has to  _ win _ . If he didn’t, then they’ll lose, and it will be all his fault. It’s for L’Manburg, for their independence, for Fundy, for Tubbo, For  _ Wilbur _ \-- 

Tommy has to pierce the arrow through that masked man’s thick skull so he would get the message. He would be damned if he didn’t manage to compete against the god. 

“Five… Six… Seven…” 

Dream held the side of his mask and slightly tilted it upwards to let some air for his mouth to breath freely. He never really wanted to do any of this. He never wanted the war. But Wilbur was so adamant about it that he ended up joining in. 

The admin was supposed to build a place where men could be free and be themselves, a sanctuary and safe haven. Children were supposed to be running around, playing tag--

And definitely not risking their lives in war or fighting for their freedom this way. But Dream was blinded by anger for not having the control that he wanted.

“Eight…”   
  


The two heroes from opposite sides loaded their arrows, ready to aim and fire. 

“Nine…” 

Tommy braced himself for what’s about to happen, while Dream’s shoulders tensed up.

“Ten paces fire!”

As the two whirled around to face each other and shoot the arrow, there was suddenly a blinding light that halted everything to a stop. A scream rang through their ears as weapons were dropped.

And before they knew it, the two heroes disappeared without a single trace. 

…

Both Dream and Tommy fell to the ground with a large thud, letting out a yelp as they did so, their bodies now sore and aching due to the impact. It was like they just randomly fell down from the sky. If only they knew that the portal from the ceiling that was opened up before was the reason for this. 

Dream was the first one to take in their surroundings as he adjusted his mask, letting out a groan in pain as he rubbed his backside. They were in a room completely made out of obsidian, eight blocks wide and three blocks tall, a lava wall being the only source of light in the room. 

_ What in the loving church of Prime just happened? _ Where the fuck is this place?

He heard a huff as he looked over to his side, seeing Tommy fix his revolutionary uniform and adjust his hat before taking notice of the older man. “Tommy, where are we?” Dream asked, hoping to get a reasonable answer. 

Actually, no. That’s too much to ask for from Tommy. “Does it look like I would know? I was ready to shoot you in the ass and then all of the sudden- this light blinded my eyes and I was falling and-” Tommy cut his rambling short, his breath sharply hitched as his eyes darted around the room. “Wh- What the fuck was that noise!?”

Surely enough, if you listen closely, there were strange noises coming from the other side of the walls.  _ Guardians _ , Dream thought bitterly, feeling the effect of a mining fatigue set in. Why the hell would there be guardians? Is this some sort of high security prison or some shit?

“Uh- Dr- Dream-” Tommy tugged on his sleeve harshly. Dream noticed how the younger boy was trembling and shaking. He felt a tad bit guilty about it. “Dream- let me out- I don’t wanna be here-”

“Tommy, I literally don’t know where we are or how we can get out of this place!”

“I’m claustrophobic you prick!”  _ That’s…interesting information. _ “Do you know how much I hate small spaces!? Just use your admin powers or something to teleport us out!”

“You know I can’t do that! There could be some side effects that could happen to you!”

“Since when do you care about me, bitch? Last I checked, you stabbed a sword through my gut-”

“Man, who knew we used to bicker like that even in the past?” 

The two stopped upon the echoey voice that piped in. Turning towards the owner of the voice, they saw a translucent figure that looked similar to Tommy. Except much older and… _ prime _ . 

There was a lot of blood from a gash that was opened from the side of his head, bruises tattered all over his skin, a continuously bleeding nose, and a black left eye where the blood nestled. 

He was wearing his signature red and white shirt underneath a long green cloak, his blonde hair longer and uneven, hollow and lifeless blue eyes staring directly right at them. It was TommyInnit no doubt. You wouldn’t see that face anywhere else. 

“It has been a while since we had visitors.”

Beside him was another man, wearing the white porcelain mask along with his tattered and stained orange prison clothing, shackles on his wrists and chains glued to the wall to prevent him from moving towards the lava. His long dirty blonde hair was greasy and it looked like it hadn’t been washed for weeks. 

That man had the same mask as the admin had. This was no doubt Dream himself, but all alone in a cell with nothing but the company of a ghost, Tommy, of all people? Dream and Tommy most likely share the same confusion and astonishment right now. 

“What the fuck.” Tommy, the one wearing the L’Manburg uniform, was the first one to recover from his shock. “What the fuck- are you- Who the heck are you guys!?”

“I’m you but dead you dumbass.” The ghost- GhostInnit? Phantommy? -replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he floated in mid air, his feet no longer touching the ground. 

“What do you mean I’m dead!? Is this the future or something?”

“Yep. Judging from how you just dropped down from a portal form above, I guess you are.”

Dream, the one who doesn’t look like a prisoner, decided to take in charge of the conversation as yelling would get them nowhere. This is getting extremely confusing, not gonna lie. “But how…where exactly are we?” 

“You’re in the prison called Pandora’s Vault. It's one of the server’s best builds.” He could hear the sickeningly sweet smile underneath the mask as he stood up from his seat, the chains making a rattling sound as he did so. “I was the one who commissioned Sam to build it, what do you think?”

“Sam? As in…Awesamdude?”

“Mhm. Shame I’m now stuck here, though.”

Phantommy scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You deserved it, dickhead.”

“Whatever you say, Toms.”

Dream and Tommy both looked at each other in confusion, still trying to comprehend the situation. They were preparing for the duel, ready to shoot each other and the next thing you knew, they suddenly time-travelled into the future. A bad one, to be exact, if you can call this a bad ending.

Tommy doesn’t know how he died and Dream doesn’t know how he ended up in prison. But neither of them wanted to know what happened. 

“So I’m dead and…”

“And I’m in prison…?” Past Dream finished past Tommy’s sentence, as they both stared at the two people standing in front of them, still trying to process that information. 

“Yup.” Future Dream popped the ‘p’ while Phantommy let out a hum in agreement. 

You know, Dream would have tea-kettle laughed if he was told he'd be put in prison on his own server and Tommy would have protested that he can’t die just by whatever cause because if he did, then he’ll go out with a bang since that’s his style… 

But here they are, mouths slightly agape as they stared at future Dream’s tattered orange prison clothing and future Tommy’s gruesome ghostly figure, stuck in a cell made out of obsidian.

“I know, the future’s shit, innit?” Phantommy chuckled, as if he wasn’t even dead. Tommy seems torn between wanting to yell at him or just stay quiet, so instead he asked a question.

“How did I- how did I die…?” 

“This bastard beat me to death because he baby raged.”

“You  _ what _ ?!” Dream couldn’t believe it. How could he do such a thing and laugh it off like it was nothing? How could someone be so cruel that they beat a child to death and feel no remorse? Dream would never do that to Tommy. He would never. No kid deserves that. 

Tommy was panicking, definitely not liking this situation. “What about Wilbur and- and Tubbo? Where’s Tubbo!? Oh god- do they even even know I’m a ghost-”

“Dunno.”

“What do you mean you don’t know!?”

“Tubbo exiled me. Wilbur’s dead. Dream’s the only one who knows I’m here.”

  
_ What. _ “What?”

Future Dream laughed. This bastard had the fucking audacity to  _ laugh _ . Laugh as if nothing was wrong. Dream stared at his older self with hatred and disbelief. Did he really become this kind of person? The god with no attachments? 

“I can’t- I can’t do this- I need to-” Tommy let out a shaky exhale, looking back at his Dream, not the one who was a psychopath. “We need to leave, now. We can’t stay here- We can’t-”

Dream, however, wanted to know more about the future. He wanted to know the mistakes he made. What turned him into some sort of monster. “What else happened in the future?” He asked, despite Tommy’s babbling and protests.

His future self hummed in response, slightly tilting his head to the side. “Hm, are you sure you want me to tell you everything?” 

“Yes. Everything.”

“Dream, you can’t be serious!”

“I have to know, Tommy! I have to know why I became like this! Aren’t you curious what happened to you too?”

“Well, I guess- but-”

“We might know more on how to get out of here if they tell us.”

Phantommy’s smile slightly faltered, his gaze now fixated on the ground. “Well then…it’s a long story.” 

…

And so, their past selves told them everything. All the wars that was about to come, the betrayals, the election, people losing their lives, fathers murdering their sons, the exile, the torture and manipulation, everything that happened on this server in two years. Tommy and Dream were both frozen where they stood, letting that information sink in. It was for the first time in a while, both people who are usually talkative were left speechless. 

Tommy realized how much shit he had been through, and his hatred for Dream only sparked ever more. It wasn’t even just about L’Manburg anymore. He despised Dream with every fiber of his body. 

Not to mention Wilbur and Tubbo…they also betrayed him. They would never do that, would they? Techno and Phil also joined the server apparently, but they never really cared about family, did they?

Dream, on the other hand, grew to hate himself even more. He cursed underneath his breath for letting things get out of hand, again, and letting himself turn into some sort of monster. A psychopath. 

Since when did doing all those things ever give him satisfaction if in the end, he’ll lose everything he cares about? What happened to George and Sapnap? Did they hate him now too? Most likely. 

“I hate you. I hate you, you green bastard. I hate you- and now there’s two of you and we’re stuck in this prison that is inescapable with a ghost version of me!” Tommy was pacing around the room now, tugging on his blonde locks harshly as he let Phantommy take his hat and wear it. “What the fuck happened to this server?”

“I ask myself that everyday. Also, don’t go hating on your Dream, he hasn’t done any of that. Yet.” Phantommy exclaimed. God, he really is Tommy. Except…much more mopey, wise and preserved, kind of a contrast from his bright personality. It was like he really matured over the past years.

“I’ll never become like him. I don’t- this isn’t what I wanted.”

“The thing I learned is that you want absolute control, but you’re never going to get it, no matter what you do.” Future Dream stated, leaning his back against the wall as he sat back down. “You’ll only end up either dead or left and forgotten somewhere. By the way, want some? It's the only food we have around here.”

Dream looked over to the raw potato that he was being handed to and hesitantly took it. He was quite hungry, especially after all the adrenaline from earlier. Future Dream also passed one onto Tommy, who immediately declined it without a second thought, saying he doesn’t need pity. 

He silently chewed on the mushy and brown vegetable, tasting the blandness of it. So he had been here for two years, eating nothing but raw potatoes? Dream is surprised he hadn’t died yet. He thought about everything that they said, and how he was only alive due to the revive book he mentioned. 

Wait a second…  _ That’s it! _ Holy shit, he really is a fucking genuis, madman or not. 

“I have an idea.” Dream stood up from his corner after finishing eating the potato. “I have a plan to make things right.”

Tommy frowned, looking over to the older man. “What are you gonna do? You’re obviously not gonna do anything to me now because we’re stuck here, but there’s a reason why you- r, I guess future you is stuck here in the first place.”

Dream then took out his netherite pickaxe in his hand from his inventory. Thank god they let him keep his stuff during the duel, having only taken off his armor and gave it to George for the brunette to take care of. 

“Then let’s bust out of this prison.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Will I write more? Most likely, just not right now as I'm keeping it a one shot. Maybe I'll do multiple one shots relating to this AU and make a series out of it.


End file.
